Smallville The next Generation
by Charmedgrays
Summary: It is 22 years into the future and now it is time for the their kids to save the world.
1. Bio

NOTE: the story happens in Smallville, Lex never went evil, Lex and Oliver stop being rivals when Oliver married Chloe but are not best friends and Jonathan never died

**Lex and Lana are married and have 4 kids **

**Name: **Alexander Luthor Junior (Alex)

**Age: **21

**Parents: **Lex Luthor and Lana Luthor

**Sibling: **Lillian (Twin sister), Louise and Julian

**Best friend: **Gabe Queen

**Portrayed by: **Jean-Luc Bilodeau

**Name: **Lillian Luthor (Lily)

**Age: **21

**Parents: **Lex Luthor and Lana Luthor

**Sibling: **Alex (twin brother), Louise and Julian

**Best friend: **Jennifer Solis

**Portrayed by: **Willa Holland

**Name: **Louise Luthor

**Age: **16

**Parents: **Lex and Lana Luthor

**Sibling: **Alex, Lily and Julian

**Best friend: **Laura Queen

**Portrayed by:**Madeline Carroll

**Name: **Julian Luthor

**Age: **13

**Parents: **Lex and Lana Luthor

**Sibling: **Alex, Lily and Louise

**Best friend: **Parker Green

**Portrayed by: **Jonathan Morgan Heit

**Clark and Lois are married and have three kids **

**Name: **John Kent

**Age: **16

**Parents: **adopted parents Clark and Lois Kent

**Sibling: **Hannah and Ella

**Best friend: **Preston Mayfair and Carrie York

**Portrayed by: **Cody Christian

**Name: **Hannah Kent

**Age: **12

**Parents: **Clark and Lois Kent

**Sibling: **John (adopted brother) and Ella

**Best friend: **Sarah Diaz

**Portrayed by:** Savannah McReynolds

**Name: **Ella Kent

**Age: **10

**Parents:** Clark and Lois Kent

**Sibling: **John (adopted Brother) and Hannah

**Best friend: **Julia Geller

**Portrayed by: **Nicole Cox

Jennifer Solis 21played by Erin Sanders

Parker Green 13 played by Maxwell Perry Cotton

Preston Mayfair 16 played by Jeremy Fernandez

Sarah Diaz 12 played by Veronica Powers

Julia Geller 10 played by Giselle Nieto

Isabella Brown (John love interest) 16 played by Sasha Pieterse

Carrie York (John best friend) 16 played by Hailee Steinfeld

Chris Stokes 17 (Isabella boyfriend) played by Luke Benward

Susan Brown 35 (Isabella aunt) played by Malin Akerman

Parents

Clark Kent

Lois Kent

Lex Luthor

Lana Luthor

Chloe Queen

Oliver Queen


	2. Pilot part 1

**Note: John love interest Isabella lost her parents at the meteor shower when John came to earth and Isabella has on a necklace made of the meteor **

**Pilot **

John Kent is on his computer reading on the screen when his mom calls him

"Jonathan Kent, you're going to be late for the bus!" Lois calls from downstairs

"Coming, Mom!" John calls back and walks down stairs and sees his sisters running down stairs  
He walks down stairs and walks to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and pulls out the milk and starts to drink from the bottle

"Uh-Uh" Lois says and grabs the milk away from him

"It tastes better out of the bottle" John says

"Yeah mom it really does" Hannah says and grabs the bottle from her mom and pros it on her cereal

" Where'd you learn your kids manners?" Lois asks them  
"From dad he grew up on a farm" John says just as his dad walks in

"Well, good afternoon, sleepyhead" Clark says and kisses Lois

"Oh, and don't forget - I have to work tonight so you four are on your own. And Clark don't order pizza. There's plenty of food in the fridge" Lois tells them and hands Clark a mug and he grabs the milk and drinks out of the bottle

John sits on the table with his sister and looks at a piece of paper

"Hey, what you got there, Son?" Clark asks him

"Permission slip. It's for the football team. A couple of spots opened up and they're having tryouts this afternoon" John answers him, Clark takes the slip, looking concerned.

"Come on, Dad" John says  
"I don't thinks so son" Clark says and looks at Lois

"Why?" John asks

"You know why" Clark answers him and sits down

"I figured I'd run at half speed and I won't hit anybody" John says

"A lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, John trust me I know " Clark tells him

"Most new guys hardly even play. Chances are I'll ride the bench half the season. Dad, I can be careful" John says

"I know that you can be careful but what if there's an accident?" Clark asks, John sighs

"Look, uh John, I know this has got to be really hard for you but you got to just hang in there, like you promised" Clark tells him and pats John on the shoulder

"I'm sick of hanging in there. All I want to do is to go through high school without being a total loser" John says and picks up his things and leaves. Clarks sighs.

"It is like was sitting there and my dad telling me that I could not play" Clark says to Lois, she just smiles  
Clark walks out if his house and sees the school bus pull off in distance  
Carrie and Preston are on the bus and Carrie hands Preston money

"I can't believe you bet against your best friend" Carrie tells him

"Statistical fact If John moved any slower he'd be extinct" Preston tells her and they laugh

Clark is standing on the road and takes off at super speed to school

At the bus Carrie and Preston are on the bus as it stops to pick up some kids and they hear a thud on the roof

"Did you hear that?" Carrie asks Preston and John runs by

At the Smallville High School, Carrie and Preston are walking up the stairs out front

"So, anyone asked you to the dance?" Preston asks her

"Not Yet" Carrie answers him

"Well, if nothing pans out with you-know-who maybe you and- " Preston says

"Preston, do you want to take a commercial break from the soap opera in your head? I've told you 100 times, I'm not interested in John" Carrie tells him

"You're vehement denial has been duly noted" Preston says and she laughs "Hey, maybe you and I could go together. I mean, not as a date-date thing, more as a friend-friend thing" Preston says and John walks up holding a stack of books.

"Hi, guys" John says

"Uh... Didn't you just... Weren't you... " Carrie says

"I took a shortcut Carrie" John tells her

"Through what? John A black hole?" Carrie asks him

"John, you'll have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Seems as though her weirdar is on Def Con 5. She thought something was attacking the bus" Preston tells him

"Okay, just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen" Carrie tells them

"Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby inside the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure, but we got to hand in these permission slips before homeroom" Preston says

"Actually, Preston , I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a great idea" John says

"John, listen, this is the only way" Preston tells him

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact? " Carrie asks, Preston grabs her and pulls her to the side

"We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow" Preston tells him

"What are you talking about? And why are we whispering?" Carrie asks them

"It's a Homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him off to Reilly Field, strip him down to his boxers and then paint an "S" on his chest" Preston answers her

"And then string him up like a scarecrow" John tells her

"Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen" Carrie tells them

"Why do you think we're trying out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own" Preston says and John looks around and sees Isabella Brown

"I'll see you guys in class" John tells them and walks off in Isabella direction

"Bye" Carrie says and Preston pulls out money

"Give him ten seconds" Preston says

"Five" Chloe tells him and John walks towards Isabella with his books

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5- " Preston says and John falls to the ground and scatters his books everywhere

"Statistical fact: John Kent can't get within five feet of Bella Brown without turning into a total freak show" Carrie says and takes the money from Preston.

Isabella passing a book to Clark, who is picking himself up off the ground. The book is The Portable Nietzsche..

"Nietzsche. Didn't realize you had a dark side, John" Isabella says and John is hunched over looking sick.

"Doesn't everybody?" John asks

"Yeah, I guess so. So what are you? Man or superman?" Isabella

"I haven't figured it out yet" John answers her

"Bella there you are" Chris says and she turns and smiles at him and they kiss

"Hi John" Chris says and looks at this girlfriend "I was wondering if you could do me a humongous favor. Could you check over my English paper? I didn't finish it until 2:00 AM" Chris says and John easing into a sitting position on the low rail of a fence, still looking sick.

"So, I'm not too sure about the ending." John tells her

"I'm sure it's great" Bella tells him and smiles

"Dude, are you feeling all right? You look like you're about to hurl" Chris tells him

"I'm fine" John says, Bella and Chris turn to walk away, Chris picks up a book from the ground.

"You forgot one, John" Chris tells him and tosses the book to John. John moves to catch it, dropping all the rest of his books and ending up back on the ground in the process.

Inside the school a guy is looking in the case and he punches through the glass casing and takes a picture of three football players

"It's payback time" Tom says and walks a away and throws a bandana on the floor

A black Porsche and black Aston Martin are driving down a road towards a plant the sign outside the plant says Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No. 3. The cars both pull into the parking space. From the cars two young people walk out of it, they both look around and sigh

"Thanks dad, Thank you mom" Alex says sarcastically  
"Thank you mom and Thank you dad" Lily says and they both walk into the plant

At the high school the football team is practicing and so are the cheerleader  
John is sitting on the bleachers watching Bella and looks at his notebook

"John!" Preston is wearing a football uniform and the helmet is a little too big on him "How do I look?" Preston asks

"Like a tackle dummy good Luck" John tells him and leaves Preston pulls off his helmet and looks after Clark indignantly.

Alex is driving down the road in his black Porsche and a red flat bed truck is rolling down the road in the opposite direction. A metal coil falls from the back of the truck and onto the road. John is standing on the bridge look over the railing down at the water.

Alex is driving, his cell phone calls and he looks away from the road and takes his cell Iphone from his jacket pocket and looks up and sees the metal coil on the road. He frantically tries to pump the breaks and shift gears. His car hits the coil and loses control of the car. The car careens into John and through the metal railing. The car and John go flying off the bridge and into the water.

The Porsche is underwater, Alex is in the driver's seat unconscious, his Iphone is floating nearby, John rips the hood of the Porsche back and rescues Alex.  
John lays Alex on the ground by the river, and gives him CPR

"Come on! Don't die on me!" John says and Alex coughs and spits up water and coughs some more and opens his eyes and looks up at John

"I could have sworn I hit you" Alex says

"If you did, I'd be-I'd be dead" John says and looks behind him at the bridge


	3. Pilot part 2

Pilot Part 2

At the river a John is sitting wet with a blanket draped over his shoulder, while State Troopers comb the area. John father comes running up, just as a Aston Martin drives up and Lily gets out of it and runs to her brother

"John!" He runs up to his son "Son, are you all right?" Clark asks

"Alex!" Lily runs to her brother and hugs him "Are you all right?" Lily asks her brother as she lets him go

"Yeah, I'm okay" John answers

"Yes, I'm okay Lily" Alex answers

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" Clark yells to the Trooper, Alex walks to him also with a red blanket over his shoulders.  
" That would be me. Alex Luthor and this is my sister Lillian" Alex says and extends his hand to Jonathan to shake, Clark takes his hand. Lily walks back to her car to get Alex his jacket

" I'm Clark Kent and this is my son, you are Lex and Lana Luthor oldest kids " Clark says to them ,

"Yes we are, you went to school with our mom" Lily says as she returns with Alex jacket from her car and hands it to him, Alex puts it on

"Yes I did" Clark says and takes off his jacket and puts it around John shoulders. Alex looks at John

"Thanks for saving my life" Alex tells him

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing" John says and gets up, he and his father turn and start walking away. Alex grabs a hold of Clark.

"You have quite an extraordinary boy there, Mr. Kent. If there is any way I can repay you" Alex says

"Drive slower" Clark tells him

"Good luck getting him do that mom has been telling him that since he got his license" Lily tells him,

They both watch Clark and John walk away from a second and then both turn back and towards the river as the crane from the depths is raising his Porsche.

John is in his room looking at the moon through his telescope and then he focuses the telescope on Bella house. Bella comes out onto the porch and sits down, Chris sneaks up behind her and surprises her  
"Hey" Chris hugs her and kisses her on the cheek..

"Chris. My aunt will be back any minute" Bella tells him

"Aw, come on. We're living life on the edge" Chris tells her

"Yeah, well, if Susan finds us out here your life won't be worth living" Bella tells him

" Where is she anyway? Bridge club?" Chris asks her

"Alex and Lillian Luthor" Bella answers him and he walks around and sits down next to her

"I didn't know your aunt was in with the Luthors" Chris says

"She sold them a ton of land" Bella tells him

"They own the Metropolis Sharks. She could put in a good word for me" Chris says

"If you want someone to put in a good word, ask John. He saved Alex life today" Bella tells him

"You're kidding" Chris says

"Sometimes people can surprise you. I think it's kind of cool" Bella tells him

"Coach said a scout from Kansas State is coming to the game on Saturday" Chris tells her

"That's great!" Bella says

"I don't want to be a "remember him." Smallville's got enough of those guys" Chris tells her  
Bella takes off her necklace and gives it to Whitney.

"I want you to wear this to the game on Saturday" Bella tells him

"I can't take this" Chris tells her and she smiles

"You can give it back after you win" Bella tells him

"Is it really made from a piece of the meteor that, you know" Chris says

"So much bad luck came out of it. There can only be good luck left" Bella tells him and Chris kisses her.

Outside of Ben's Auto Repairs Shop, a man is inside starts the engine of a car and tom watches him from the shadows by the door

"Jeez, kid. You scared the crap out of me. Don't I know you? You look like that scarecrow kid. Where the hell you been?" Ben asks and Tom smiles

"Hey, freakazoid. Wake up" Ben says and pokes tom on the shoulder and gets a electric charge that throws him across the shop and knocking over a tool cart. Ben looks up from the ground as Tom approaches.

"That was twelve years ago, man. It was just a game. What do you want?" Ben asks him

"To play" Tom answers and reaches out and touches Ben's chest, electrocuting him. Tom picks him up and pins him to the wall.

John walks to his house and sees a brand new truck park outside of the house, he is shocked and walks quickly over to it. Lois walks to her car.

"Hey, Mom! Whose truck?" John asks walking over to her

"Yours. It's a gift from Alex Luthor" Lois answers him and gets in her car and pulls a card out of her pocket and hands John the card.

John opens the card and read it out loud smiling _"Dear John. Drive safely. Always in your debt. A maniac in a Porsche." _Lois is watching him.

"I don't believe it" John turns back to his mom "Where are the keys?" he asks

"Your dad has them" Lois answers him "Tell your dad that I'm going to pick up your sisters" and drives off  
John walks into his dad office  
"I know how much you want it, Son. But you can't keep it" Clark tells him and stands up from his desk

"Why not? I saved the guy's life" John says

"So you think that you deserve a prize?" Clark asks and walks out of his office

"That's not what I meant" John answers and follows his dad to the kitchen "Look, how about you drive the new one and I'll drive the old one? Everybody wins"

"This is not about winning John" Clark tells him

"It's not like the Luthors can't afford it" John says

"Do you want to know why that is? Do you remember Mr. Johnson? We used to go fishing on his property? How about Mr. Smith? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well, Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts, Only once they sold him their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted, Son" Clark tells him

"So you're judging Alex on what his grandfather did? " John asks him

"No, John, I'm not. I just want to make sure that you know where the money came from that bought that truck" Clark answers him, John gives his father a hard look and starts to goes to the stairs up to his bedroom

"John, I know you're upset, Son, but it's normal." Clark tells him and John throws his book bag on the floor and goes back to confront his dad

"Normal?" John walks walk into the kitchen and turn on the garbage disposal and hold up his hand "How about this? Is this normal? "He plunges his hand into the garbage disposal and Clark runs over to him  
"John!" Clark yells and pulls his hand out of the garbage disposal and sees that he is not injured

"I didn't dive in after Alex's car! It hit me at 60 miles an hour! Does that sound normal to you? I'd give anything to be normal!" John tells him and walks out the kitchen and up the stairs, Lois had just came home with the girls and she gives Clark, "I don't know what to tell you to do" look.

Inside of John bedroom, Clark walks inside, and he pulls something wrapped in a cloth out of his jacket pocket.

"It's time, son" Clark tells him

"Time for what?" John asks

"The truth. "I want you to take a look at something. [He unwraps the item in the cloth. It's a article that looks something like a large diskette thing with strange symbols on it] I think it's from your parents. Your-Your real parents" Clark tells him and hands it to John

"What does it say?" John asks

"Look it is not written in any language known to man" Clark answers him, John looks at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" John asks  
"Your real parents weren't exactly from around here, like my parents on it says _"On this third planet from this star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies."_ Clark answers and casts a significant gaze in the direction of the telescope.

"What are you trying to tell me, Dad? That I'm from another planet? and you are from another planted " John asks and Clark looks at him

"And I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic?" Clark asks

"It is in basement " Clark answers and they both walk into the basement when they are inside Clark pulling a tarp off John's spaceship.

"This is how you came into our world, Son. It was the day of the meteor shower and 37 years ago so did I" Clark tells him, John backs away

"Wait, this is a joke, right Why didn't you tell me about this before?" John yells

"We wanted to protect you" Clark tells him

"Protect me from what? You should have told me!" John yells and super speeds away from Clark and the ship

"John, John!" Clark yells

Bella is riding into the cemetery on a horse, she is holding flowers

"Who's there?" Bella asks

"It's me. John" he answers her

"John Kent? What are you doing creeping around the woods?" Bella asks and walks to him

"You'd never believe me if I told you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" John yells and turns to walk away

"John, wait I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?" Bella asks him and walks to him

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does this strike you as okay behavior?" John asks her

"Hey, I'm here, too" Bella answers him

"Good point. What's your story?" John asks

"Can you keep a secret?" Bella asks him

"I'm the Fort Knox of secrets" John answers her

" I came out here to talk to my parents. you must think I'm pretty weird. You know, conversing with dead people" Bella tells him

"No, I don't think you're weird, Lana. Do you remember them?" John asks her

"They died when I was four" Bella tells him

"I'm sorry" John says

"It's not your fault, John" Bella tells him and smiles, she takes John's hand and leads him over to a gravesite

" Mom, Dad-this is John Kent" Bella says and looks at John "Say hi"  
"Hi" John says  
Bella squats down and puts the flowers on the grave and John squats down also.

"Yeah, he is kind of shy How should I know?" Bella says to the gravestone and looks at John" Mom wants to know if you're upset about a girl" John shakes and ducks his head.

"No" John says

"Dad wants to know if you're upset about a guy" Bella says

"No! No" John says and Bella laughs

"He has a twisted sense of humor" Bella tells him and John smiles, ducks his head.

"Seriously, John Why are you out here?" Bella asks him

"Bella , you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different?" John asks her and she nods her head.

"Sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come, so my parents drive up. They're not dead, they're just really late. Then I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. But for a minute, I'm totally happy, until I realize I'm still alone" Bella answers him and looks down

"What's that Mrs. Brown?" John ask the gravestone, Bella looks over at Clark slowly.

"Yeah-Yeah, I'll tell her. Your mom wants you to know that you're never alone. That she's always looking over you. No matter what" John tells her Bella looks at him in wonder, smiling a little.

"What's that, Mr. Brown? Your dad thinks you're a shoe in for Homecoming queen" John tells her and Bella smiles, laughs.

"They really say all that?" Bella asks

"Oh, yeah. They're quite chatty, once you get them started" John tells her and Bella smiles  
John is walking Lana in front her house after having put her horse into her barn

"thanks for walking me home" Bella tells him

"Beats creeping around the woods" John tells him and Bella laughs

"Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had, We should do it again" Bella tells him

"Yeah, we should. So you going to the dance?" John asks

"Yeah, with Chris" Bella answers him

"Right. Of course" John says

"How about you?" Bella asks

"Nah. Figured I'd sit it out" John answers her

"Well If you change your mind, I might save you a dance" Bella tells him and kisses him on the cheek "Goodnight, John." and she walks off, looking back once and smiling  
Chris is standing on Bella's porch watching John walk away


	4. Pilot part 3

Pilot part 3

At the Luthor Mansion, John is walking down the hallway looking around,

"Hello?" John calls, he looks around and walks to the door of a room and hears and sees two people fencing. he watches, the female combatant pins the man to the wall. the man throws his sword across the room, at the wall right next to where John is standing. The sword is embedded in the wall by his head. John looks at the sword by his head in shock. the guy takes off his mask and John sees its Alex  
"John?" Alex asks and John glances nervously at the sword in the wall by his head.

"I didn't see you" Alex tells him

"I buzzed but no one answered" John tells him and he turns to see Lillian walk into the room and she grabs the swords and hands it to her brother and John looks at them

"How'd you get through the gate?" Lily asks him

"I kinda squeezed through the bars. If this is a bad time" John answers

"Oh, no, no. I think Ting has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day" Alex tells him and Lily laughs and Alek hits lightly on her arms and walks over to Ting and hands her his masks. John looking around in Awe as Alex and Lily walks past him

"This is a great place" John tells them

"Yeah? If you're dead and in the market for something to haunt" Lily tells him walks out of the room  
"I meant, it's roomy" John says and Alex walks out of the room into hallway and meet his sister in the hallway John follows them

"It's the Luthor ancestral home, or so our grandfather claims" Alex tells him

"he told us that he had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone" Lily finishes and John looks around

"Yeah, My dad told me trucks rolled through town for weeks but no one ever moved in well until your dad move in and then he moved out so no one has lived here since" John says,

Alex and Lily stop as they ascending the staircase to the second floor. they both turns back and looks down at Clark, who had been trailing along behind them and who was still on the first floor landing.

"Our grandfather had no intention of living here. He didn't stepped through the front door" Alex tells him

"Until our dad moved here he did" Lily says

"Then why'd he ship it over?" John asks

"Mom and dad told us it was because he could" Alex says and they walk into a anther room  
"How's the new ride?" Alex asks

"That's why I'm here" John answers him, Alex crosses the room and throws his fencing jacket and places a towel around his neck and takes a bottle of water and hands one to his sister

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Lily asks him and opens her water bottle

"No, it's not that. I can't keep it" John answers

"John, you saved my life. I think It's the least I can do" Alex tells him and John looks down

"Your father doesn't like me, does he?" Alex asks and Clark takes a breath

"Did your dad tell you that our mom and he were together when they were in high school" Lily asks

"It's nothing personal. Wait he did want? and he is not crazy about your grandfather" John says

"Our dad paid for our grandfather sins and so do we and yes your dad dated our mom but after they broke up she start to go out with our dad" Alex tells him, John doesn't say anything, just looks down, and then up at Alex and then at Lily who is smiling at him

"I better go. Thanks for the truck" John says and hands Lily the keys and urns and walks towards the door

"John..." Alex calls and John stops and turns around

"Do you believe a man can fly?" Alex asks and Lily shakes her head

"Sure. In a plane" John answers

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing but air beneath you" Alex tells him

"People can't fly, Alex" John tells him

"I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you I have a second chance" Alex says and John looks down  
"We have a future, Clark and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship" Alex tells him

In the town Carrie and Preston are in the crowd that are watching a medical personal taking a man out of a store on a stretcher

"That's the third guy this week" Preston says

"and they're all former jocks" Carrie tells him and Preston taps on her shoulder to get her attention

"Who's the weirdo?" Preston asks and points a Tom

"I don't know. Let's check him out" Carrie answers him and takes a picture of Tom

At the Torch office,  
"His name's Tom Peterson. This is a picture of him twelve years ago. This is one I took four hours ago" Carrie tells him and John and Preston look at the picture from 12 years ago and four hours ago

"That's impossible. He'd be like 26 today. Must be a kid who looks like him" John says

"My money was on the evil twin theory, till we checked this missing persons" Preston tells them and Carrie hands John a report

"Tom disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance" Carrie tells him

"that's why he hasn't aged a day" Preston tells him

"So you're telling me he just woke up" John says

"Well, no, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down, and when it came back on, Tom was gone" Carrie tells him

"The electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell" Preston says

"And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?" John asks

"Because twelve years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow." Preston asks and Carrie hands John a newspaper clipping and he reads aloud _"comatose boy found in field, twenty yards from meteor strike."_

"The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body" Carrie tells them

"No, this can't be right" John says

"I think you ought to show him" Preston tells her  
"Show me what?" John asks and they open into a room and Preston turns on the light

"It started out as a scrapbook and just kind of mutated" Carrie tells him

"What is it?" John asks

"I call it the Wall of Weird" Carrie answers him, John looks at the wall with all kinds of newspaper clippings and photographs.

"it's every strange, bizarre and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower 37 years ago, there was another meteor shower 21 years ago and a another 12 years ago " Carrie tells him "That's when it all began - when the town went schitzo, so, what do you think?" Carrie asks

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" John asks and walks over and studies the wall.  
"Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets, Clark" Carrie answers and John looks at a two Time magazine over and sees on one of them from 37 years ago he sees a young Lana Lang and another from 12 years ago a young Isabella Brown in a princess dress crying

"Bella? My fault. It's all my fault" John says and runs out, Carrie and Preston look after him confused  
John walks down the stairs when a hand reaches out from behind and grabs his shoulder

"Carrie, just leave me alone" John says and he spins around and sees it is Chris that has him by the shoulder

"Congratulations, John. You're this year's scarecrow" Chris tells him, John knocks Chris off his shirt

"Don't mess with me right now" John tells him

"Come on. Bring it on" Chris says and pushes him and takes off his jacket and John goes to punch him but he flinches and Chris throws him to the ground, he grabs John by the shirt

"What's going on with you and Bella?" Chris asks him, John looks at the necklace hanging around his neck and he starts to look sick

"Nothing" John tells him

"Huh? Like her necklace?" Chris asks and takes the necklace off his neck "Huh? Good. Cause this is as close as you're ever going to get to her" he ties the necklace around John neck and his friends help him pick him up and dump him in the back of a pickup truck.

Tom watch what is happening from the shadows


	5. Pilot part 4

Pilot part 4

John roped to a cross in a cornfield and he has Bella necklace around his neck, the jocks had red "S" sprayed on his chest and pair of boxers on, Tom walks to him

"It never changes" Tom tells him and watches him

"Help me" John says

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Tom asks

"You're Tom" John says

"I thought if I punished them it would stop. But it never stops" Tom tells him and starts to walk away

"Wait. Where are you going?" John asks him

"Homecoming dance. I never made it to mine" Tom answers him

"Get me down. Please" John says

"You're safer here" Tom tells him and walks away

Outside of Luthor Fertilizer Plant No. 3. Alex is driving his car his sister is sitting in the passenger sit. Alex sees Tom jumping over the fence and exiting the cornfield, Alex stops and looks at him, Alex and Lily get out of the car and see that Tom is gone, they start to go back into the car when they hear a low voice  
"Help me" John says, Alex and Lily make the way through the cornfield with both holding a flashlight and they find John

"John?" Lily asks, John looks up when she says his name

"Aw, jeez" Lily says and Alex rushes over and starts to get him down

"Who did this to you?" Alex asks him

"Doesn't matter" John answers and falls to the ground and the necklace comes off. John runs to his clothes

"John, you need to see a doctor" Lily tells him

"I'll be okay" Clark tells her and runs off through the cornstalks

"Well, at least let me give you a ride!" Alex calls, Lily lets her flashlight fall to her side ins confusion and notices Bella necklace on the ground

"Hey Alex look at this" Lily says and picks up the necklace

"It kinda looks like mom necklace that we have seen on her high school yearbooks, it looks like the same stone" Lily says and they both study it and look over in the direction that John took

Tom is skulking around outside of Smallville High Homecoming dance. Carrie and Preston are dancing, Bella and Chris are also dancing they are both wearing the crowns for the Homecoming King and Queen.  
Tom is walking to the fire sprinkler system box outside the building and opens it  
" Tom. You need to stop this" John tells him and Tom stops in surprise and looks behind him and sees John standing off in the distance

"I don't know how you got here but you should have stayed away" Tom tells him

"I won't let you hurt my friends" John tells him

"Those people in there aren't your friends. The sprinklers will get them nice and wet. I'll handle the rest" Tom says

"They never did anything to you" John says

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for you and for all the others like us" Tom tells him

"What happened to you was my fault. I can understand your pain" John says

"I'm not in pain. I have a gift, and a purpose, and a destiny" Tom tells him and turns away but sees John in front of him again,

"So do I" John tells him and Tom reaches out and attempts to electrocute John but John throws him into a car. Tom gets up and looks at John angrily.

"Give it up, Tom" John tells him and Tom gets in the car and attempts to run John over. John gets smashed into a wall that has an emergency hydrant attached to it. The car, with John in front of it, bursts through the wall, busting the pipe. Water leaks into the car, electrocuting Tim.

John pulls the door off the car and see electricity running all along Jeremy's body. Then the electricity shorts out. Tom looks up at John in confusion.

"Are you okay?" John asks him

"Who are you? Where am I?" Tim asks

"I'm John Kent. And you're in Smallville" John asnwers him

"I want to go home" Tom tells him and John nods  
John looks at Bella and Chris dancing and sees them kiss, He walks into the parking lot and sees parked cars and gets a speculative look on his face and he grins. Bella and Chris walk out of the gym and after saying goodbye to people, they see bunches of people are standing around laughing. Chris runs over and sees that his truck, along with two other trucks are piled, one on top of the other.

"Who did this to my truck?" Chris asks and John watches from a distance before walking off

John is in his bedroom looking out at the sky through his telescope.

"Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age and my grandfather gave it to him" Clark tells him, John sits down

"Are you okay?" Clark asks him, John looks over at his father

"Can I answer that in about five years?" John asks him

"Yeah" Clark answers him and starts to leave his room

"Dad I'm glad you and mom are the ones that found me" John tells him

"We didn't find you, Clark. You found us, like I found my parents" Clark tells him and they smile at each other  
John is standing in his bedroom, he turns the radio on and Bella appears still dressed in her homecoming gown and crown.  
"I didn't see you tonight, John" Bella tells him

"Bella . What are you doing here?" John asks her

"I saved you that dance" Bella tells him

She walks over and they start to dance. She stops and looks at him

" Is everything okay, John?" Bella asks him

"It's perfect" John answers her, he hears horn honks and it snaps him out of his daydream and he walks to his window and sees car caravan from the party in front of Bella house.

Bella is standing on her porch steps, waving.

"Thanks for the dance, Bella" John says to himself, Bella turns around as she hears him, Bella smiles and ducks her head and heads into the house


End file.
